Pocket Monsters: Forever Frontier
Hello, I'm Professor Sandstone of the region known as: Forever. I founded this place when I got lost trying to protect my Pokemon. I came back and announced it to the world but enough about that. All Region Pokemon live in this region known as Forever. It's a marvelous site, I thought I was dead at first. You will face many obstacles through your journey, but it will just increase your bond with your Pokemon. Good luck! Heroes Cast Sign-Ups are like this: Professor Sandstone(has a Shelmet, Volcarona, & Magmortar) - First123 Now you try! Luke(has a Shiny Oshawott(set to evolve in episode 5), Golbat, Pichu, & Whimsur) - First123 Liam(has vullaby, shiny tepig(set to evolve in episode 5), Shroomish, Shiny Larvitar, & gulpin) - LIG Towns Western Half(Luke's Home Half) Nuviny Town Dystract Town Armano Beach Forever Foundation Penguin Forest Eastern Half Charskin Town Flora Forest Maylily City(Gemini) - Current Location Viridian City 2 Viridian Meadow Reconstruction Town(Recky) Shadow Town(Darren) Gardenville(Gardella) Lightning Woods Cavestone City Puffin City(Toxinator) Bug Catcher Forest Bug Catcher Meet-Up Town(Buggy) New Japenero(Usanugi) Liam's Hometown Half Shell City(Donny) Gym Leaders Gemini Pokemon: Panpour, Totodile Rapids Badge Recky Pokemon: Roggenrola, Crustle Rock-Wrecker Badge Darren Pokemon: Mightyena, Liepard, Honchkrow Shadow Badge Gardella Pokemon: Ivysaur, Maractus, Servine, Skiploom Meadow Badge Toxinator Pokemon: Zigzagzoon, Swalot, Golbat, Toxicroak Fumes Badge Buggy Pokemon: Accelgor, Pinsir, Parasect, Yanmega Bug Badge Usanugi Pokemon: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Gurdurr, Medicham, Emboar Sensei Badge Donny Pokemon: Fraxure, Dragonair, Dragonite, Hydregion, Garchomp, Haxorus Pre-Elite Badge Episode One - The Journey Begins! (Preview: Luke begins his journey and leaves for Charskin but bumps into another kid beginning his journey named Liam.) Everyone in Nuviny Town: Bye Luke, have fun on your journey! Luke: Bye! *walks onto the boat and waves good bye* The Boat begins to leave Liam Jr: Wait up for me! Vullaby: *flying on liam* Vull aby (We're coming too!) Luke: Huh, whoa stop the boat, stop the boat! The Boat stops and Liam arrives safely Luke: Were you late? (How do you think I'm doing so far?) Liam Jr: Yeah, but Vullaby pecked me to wake me up, then she took me to the boat! (good) Vullaby: Laby! (I had to do it) Liam Jr: I know, Vullaby! Luke: Well, we'll be in Charskin soon. So, what's your name, I'm Luke. I'm Mike's younger brother. Liam Jr: i'm Liam Jr. but junior sounds fine! and this is my flyer, Vullaby! Luke: Cool, my flyer is...going to be a Golbat, it's currently a Zubat. So what are your other Pokemon? Liam Jr: Tepig, Gulpin, come out guys! Liam sends out Gulpin whilst Tepig sparkles from the ball Liam Jr: This is what i have! Luke: Well here are mine! Luke sends out Zubat and Elgyem, as Oshawott pops out of his ball Luke: Yup, here's my team, I hope I can catch something in Charskin so I can add someone new to my team. Liam Jr: Hey look there! Luke: Bye Mike, bye Liam! Mike told me about Liam so since he was right next to Mike I could figure out it was your brother. Liam Jr: Yeah! Trivia *Luke and Liam meet at the boat for Charskin and travel together *Mike and Liam(Sr.) are first introduced. *Luke and Liam arrive at Charskin Town *Luke is revealed to have a Zubat, Elgyem, and Shiny Oshawott *Liam is revealed to have a Gulpin, Vullaby, and Shiny Tepig Episode Two - The Reached Gol! (Preview: Luke trains with Zubat, whilst Liam encounters a wild Shroomish who is sad and then starts to follow Liam, Liam then battles Luke's Zubat by using Tepig, but to everyone's surprise, Zubat evolves into Golbat and learns Fly in the process, much to Luke's joy, Shroomish decides to travel along with Liam, During training with Zubat, captures a Pichu.) Liam: wow, what is this place? some sort of forest? Luke: *looking at map* It's Flora Forest. ???: Shro-hoo-hoo-hoo-missh! Liam: Huh? It sounds like someone's crying! ???: *in tears* Shroo? Luke: I think it's a Shroomish. Liam: *checks his pokedex* Pokedex: Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. It is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests. Luke: Hmm, well Liam, I'm going to go train, could you see what's bothering this Shroomish? Thanks. *Walks to train with Zubat* Shroomish: *starts following Liam* Liam: Tepig, let go too! S.Tepig: Tep! (yeah!) Luke: Come on Zubat use Pursuit on the the ground, then use Leech Life on that tree! (Hey Liam, can you sign me up as someone from Negima and Pokemon, and tell me their personality? xD) Liam: What's that pokemon? *checks the dex Pokedex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. Pichu: *looks at Luke* Pichu? (A trainer?) Luke: Um, Pichu do you mind if I challenge you to a battle to catch you? Liam: *is watching Luke catch Pichu* Luke: Zubat! Use Supersonic! Zubat: *uses supersonic* Pichu: *confused and electrocutes self* Luke: Now finish it off with leech seed! Zubat: *uses leech seed* Pichu: *is hurt* Luke: Go Pokeball! *throws a Pokeball* Pichu: *is hit by the Pokeball* The Pokeball shakes until it finally clicks Luke: Yes! I caught a Pichu! Liam: Awesome work! Hey, why not we battle with your Zubat! Up against my Tepig! Luke: Sure! Come on Zubat let's battle! Liam: tepig, use flame charge, go! Tepig: *stomps his feet, then charges in a cloaked flame, which zubat takes the hit* Zubat: *is hit and falls to the ground* Luke: Zubat, no! Zubat: *begins to glow as it tries to get up* Luke: No way! Liam: Zubat's starting to evolve!! Zubat: *evolves into Golbat and learns fly* Luke: This is great, can you still go on Golbat? Golbat: *nods* Luke: Okay, use bite! Golbat: *uses bite on Tepig* Liam: Tepig, double team! Tepig: *uses double team, and dozens of illusions of tepig appear, surrounding golbat* Golbat: *listens to the real sound of Tepig and bites, then leech seeds the real Tepig* Tepig: *collapses, with swirls in his eyes* Robo-Ref: Tepig is unable to battle, victory goes to Golbat! Luke: Awesome, I'm proud of you Golbat! Golbat: *smiles* Luke: So Liam, I hear Maylily City has a trade convention, are you going to trade any of your Pokemon? Liam: Not sure yet! Shroomish: Shroomish! Liam: Shroomish is still following me! What gives? Luke: I think it wants to join you on your journies. Liam: *gasp* Is that true? Shroomish: *smiles and nods* Liam: *holds a pokeball, taps shroomish, and is caught* I got myself a Shroomish! Luke: Awesome, well let's go! Trivia *Luke's Zubat evolves into Golbat *Liam catches a Shroomish *Luke catches a Pichu *Luke beats Liam in a battle *Tepig is revealed to know Flame Charge *The Heroes make it out of Flora Forest Episode Three - The Good, The Bad & The Trade! (Preview: Luke and Liam visit a Pokemon Trade Convention, where a kid really wants Luke's Elgyem, meanwhile Liam then catches a shiny Larvitar who was really lonely..) Luke: We're at Maylily City! Look at everybody trading! Come on out guys *throws everyone out* I'm going to go browse, you? ???: *peeps in* Lar? Liam: Huh? Luke: I think it's a Larvitar, well good bye Liam *goes browse* ???: Anyone? Anyone have an Elgye- *spots Luke's Elgyem* No way! *runs to Luke* Could I trade for that Elgyem? Luke: What do you have? ???: Come on out! *Throws out Stunfisk, Dunsparce, Whimsur, Lickitung, Teddiursa, Weedle, and Porygon* Anyone, please! (meanwhile in the grassland) Liam: Is something Wrong, Larvitar? S.Larvitar: larvi tar tar larvitar Liam: Oh, that's harsh! S.Larvitar: *taps one of liam's pokeballs, goes inside, it clicks resulting its caught* Liam: Uhhh.......Oooookay....That was wierd!! i caught a shiny larvitar!! (back at the trade center) Luke: Hmm, I'll trade for Whimsur! ???: THANK YOU! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! *Returns Whimsur and puts in Poke Ball* Luke: *returns Elgyem and puts in Pokeball* Luke and the boy put in the Poke Balls in the machine and it trades and drops the Poke Balls on their side ???: Thanks so much Luke! Luke: No problem, so what's your name? ???: I'm Jimmy, I came here just for the trade event. Luke: Well it was nice trading. *to Liam* I traded Elgyem for a Whimsur. (Got to go, bye Liam!) Trivia *Luke trades his Elgyem for Jimmy's Whismur *Liam catches a Shiny Larvitar *This is the first time Liam and Luke meet Jimmy. Episode Four - Lights Out! (Preview: Luke and Liam arrive at Maylily City and stay at the Pokemon Center during a Blackout. Luke and Liam are then brought to the past by a Gothorita when there was no technology and see a boy who was reported dead in this time era.) Liam: That's strange, its a blackout! Luke: But everything was just fine! Liam: Cyndaquil, help us out *sends out Cyndaquil* Cyndaquil: Cynda! *ignites her flame on her back* Luke: You have a Cyndaquil? Liam: yes, I had her since Johto! Episode Five - Two Trainers are Better than One! (Preview: Luke and Liam go to the gym, where Gemini decides to try out a new kind of battling style on the two. Gemini does a double battle against Luke and Liam! But to everyone's surprise, both Tepig & Oshawott evolve simultaneously into Pignite & Dewott, Pignite learns Fire Pledge whilst Dewott learns Water Pledge, it suddenly becomes a combination attack) Episode Six - I Choose You, Pikachu! (Preview: Luke and Liam walk to Viridian City 2 and battle a mysterious man in a double battle with Shroomish and Pichu. During the battle Pichu evolves into Pikachu and learns Volt Tackle, whilst Shroomish learns Seedbomb. They defeated the masked and mysterious man who leaves them with a word of deep advice.) Episode Seven - The Samurott and it's Emboar (Luke and Liam enter a Double Battle Tent against another team and as they fight Dewott and Pignite evolve into Samurott and Emboar. Where Luke wins a Dawn Stone and Liam wins a Water Stone) Episode Eight - Gallade and Gardevoir (Preview: Luke and Liam encounter and catch two Kirlia and they evolve into Gallade and Gardevoir as they battle two mysterious people revealed to be Mike and Liam.) Episode Nine - A Rufflet Fit For A Luke (Preview: Liam & Luke were inspiring their newly-evolved Emboar & Samurott, as they encounter something strange, Emboar learns Hammer Arm, While in the same time, Samurott learns Megahorn. Then, suddenly a severe injury pokemon was reveal to be a Rufflet, Luke then befriends him, and decides to help him out with his Samurott, Rufflet is greatful for this. Will Luke nurse Rufflet back to full health?) Episode Ten - A Whole Swalot Of Food (Preview: Luke is training with his recently traded Whismur, but its timid but determind, learns a new move, Flamethrower in the process, along with Liam, he sends out Gulpin to go and help out to look of food for the gang, it then evolves into Swalot, and stores the supply of food inside, returns back to Luke, as Liam & Swalot bring in some food using Spit Up) Episode Eleven - Just A Lotad! (Preview: Liam catches Lotad with his special Lure Ball that he had previously from Kurt in Azelia Town in Johto, Liam's Lotad often lost in thought, but it loves to battle, it suddenly learns Water Pulse, it suddenly freaks out when he falls in a well when they try to look for water, and evolves into Lombre and learns Hydro Pump & Scald. Liam's Lombre is known to be playful and jolly like all Lombre's do!, at the camp Luke's Whismur suddenly evolves into Loudred and learns Brick Break, in their training for the second gym) Episode Twelve - Gotta Dance! Episode Thirteen - The Latest Mandibuzz Episode Fourteen - The Knight and Day Routine (Preview: Luke's Gallade begins to lose trust in his battling skills, so Luke promises to help him train.